The Soul Reaver Unbound
by mordae
Summary: This is my second attempt at writing a fan fic..It starts just after Kain has drawn his sword against Raziel in the Sanctuary of the Clans


The Soul Reaver Unbound  
  
  
As always, i do not own the characters of LOK nor gain any money from  
the writing or posting of works having to do with the series. I am merely  
posting this story to give another aspect, that has not,to my knowledge  
been explored.  
Thanks goes out to Zelen Gangrel for the information  
that sparked the desire to create this fan fic.  
  
  
Chapter 1 : Symbiosis  
  
"The Soul Reaver, Kain's ancient blade... older than any of us, and a thousand times more deadly. The legends claimed that the blade was possessed, and thrived by devouring the souls of its victims. For all our bravado, we knew what it meant when Kain drew the Soul Reaver in anger... it meant you were dead". Kain drew back the Soul Reaver and delivered the killing blow,only to see it shatter as it struck Raziel. "The blade is vanquished. So it unfolds... and we are a step closer to our destinies."Kain remarks before fading away. The force of the blade shattering on Raziel, broke the last grip he had on his corporeal form, and thrust him into the spectral realm. Once there, he saw the Soul Reaver in it's purest form, unhampered by the bonds of the material realm.  
" I swore I saw a glint of satisfaction in Kain's eye when the Soul Reaver was destroyed. I did not understand the game that Kain was playing. But I knew the finishing move." Raziel grasps the blade and it begins to merge with him. He is pushed back by the force of the merging, pain shooting thru his arm and then throughout his body. The Elder speaks" From this moment and ever afterward, you and this blade are inextricably bound. Soul Reaver and reaver of souls, your destinies are intertwined. By destroying the sword, you have liberated it from its corporeal prison, and restored it to its true form ... a wraith blade, its energy unbound. No longer a physical blade, it can only manifest itself in the material realm when your strength is fully restored. Once manifest, it will sustain you."When the Elder had finished, Raziel began to study the blade.Waving it from left to right like an artist would a brush. He could feel the power that the blade possessed, his symbiosis with the blade embued him with the same power,and it was intoxicating. So intoxicated by the power that he now possessed, Raziel failed to hear his named called out." Raziel!" When he finally heard his name he turned to see who was there,scanning every direction of the Sanctuary he could find no one. He dismissed this as his imagination. Raziel continued to wave the Soul Reaver untill he heard a voice speaking to him,this one noticeabley feminine. "What are you little soul?" Raziel turned in time to see Ariel, her ethereal form gliding thru the air as if driven by currents of water." Another of Kain's creatures come to taunt this bound spectre!"Ariel continued. The conversation with Ariel had been enlightening . I had discovered much about the history of nosgoth, things that mighty Kain had not seen the need to tell any of his lieutenants. Raziel thought as he left the throne room. As Raziel phased thru the remaining window of the Sanctuary, the voice of the Elder again spurred him towards his next task. "Raziel!" Again his name was called, prompting Raziel to scan the grounds for the source. "Who dares call me by name? Show yourself!" Raziel challanged. "I do!" replied the voice. At that moment Raziel noticed that everytime the voice spoke,the Soul Reaver would begin to glow brighter, and that he didn't hear the voice, but sensed it. "So the legends are true, the blade is possessed!" Raziel retorted. "Yesss!"came the snake like reply. "Who...."Raziel was interrupted before he could finish the question. "I mussst feed!"   
"You who are energy unbound, must feed?" Raziel questioned. "Yeesss! My time in the ssspectrel  
realm had changed me....to sssurvive there I fed on the sssoulsss of the dead!" "But who...?"again he was  
interrupted. "No more quessstionsss for now...feed!" I thought it prudent to comply with the entity,if i was to learn the reason for this bonding, and who it was that i was paired with. The blade would not have to wait much longer to be sated, for in the spectral realm there were always sluagh lurking , searching for lost souls to consume. Sluagh...the parasites of the spectral realm, a cowardly race, like jackels swarming about a carcass ,defending their meal only if it did not cause them injury.  
When the sluagh noticed Raziel they charged after him, not knowing to fear the Reaver of souls,only sensing the soul energy that Raziel possessed, trying to sate their feral hunger, a hunger that could never be quenched. The first sluagh to reach Raziel was lucky indeed, for it's hunger was forever quelled as   
Raziel struck it down with two well placed strikes of the Soul Reaver. Raziel began to feed on this forfeit  
soul. The second sluagh was not as lucky however, having viewed it's companion struck down without effort.... a feeling came upon it, older than even the hunger. A feeling more primal......FEAR! It didn't understand why, all it knew was it had to flee, scurry away from the feeling. When Raziel had finished consuming the soul of the first slaugh,he immediately launched after the second. In no time at all he was upon it, lashing out with the Soul Reaver. It was over quickly, the sluagh putting up as much resistance as it could muster. But in the end, it was horribly out classed. Even in death, the slaugh continued to evade Raziel as if it still had form. Raziel drew out his cape, exposing his wretched , jawless mouth and began to draw in the soul of the sluagh .The soul began to encircle Raziel as it was drawn ever nearer to it's demise.  
Raziel was repulsed by the feeding "What have i become, a parasite that feeds on parasites?"  
"You have a dessstiny!" The entity spoke "Destiny?....Kain spoke of destiny. What do you know of  
destiny,entity?" "Dessstiny isss a missstresss, only ssshowing partsss of herssself at her whim!"  
As the entity spoke,the world gave way to the past. The symbiosis with the blade had opened a doorway  
thru time in Raziel's mind. Around him he saw lush forests, flowing rivers, the sun over head, shining down on the heads of children, playing in a field of flowers. Peacefull....serene, not the Nosgoth that he had become accustomed to. " I wasss a sssorcerer, one of the few chosssen to be protector, to Nosssgoth. I had made my home in a passstoral village of Nosssgoth. In my arrogance to become more powerfull,  
i wasss infected"....Raziel watched as the sorcerer reached inside a portal, grasping for an artifact that reeked of dark power,only to be halted by a taloned hand, that sought to pull the sorcerer into the dimension. With his free hand ,the sorcerer summoned and released an energy bolt that startled the demon, enough for the sorcerer to draw back his hand, and close the portal. The sorcerer noticed, the hand that had been attacked was throbbing and covered in blood , his blood.Upon closer inspection the sorcerer saw two puncture marks on the back of his hand,the demon had bitten him " The sssun light that i loved sssso, became my bane. I retreated to darknesss,venturing out only after the sssun had ssset.The night welcomed me with open armsss.....and a hunger." At that moment Raziel was thrust back to reality, the sorcerer had gone silent.  
He had not seen the sorcerer's reaction to the hunger, but he knew, all to well ,the feeling when the first hunger is upon you. No food, nor drink will sate this hunger. This hunger could only be sated, in Blood.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
